newgroundsfandomcom-20200216-history
Magical Trevor
Magical Trevor is a Flash cartoon/series created by Flash artist TheWeebl. It consists of a looping track with a catchy song about Magical Trevor the Magician's adventures. The series consists of four short looping animations in which Magical Trevor performs tricks in comical fashion. It is a very popular series, and is among the most famous of TheWeebl's works. Magical Trevor Magical Trevor performs magic tricks on a cow. In the first scene depicting him making a cow disappear . He then seems to raise the ire of the cows by displaying a leather whip. He brings the cow back, and the cow happens to describe what he sees in a parallel dimension Trevor had transported him to, which happens to be beans. The animation loops. Lyrics Everyone loves Magical Trevor, 'cos the tricks that he does are ever so clever, Look at him now, disappearing a cow, Where is the cow? Hidden right now Taking a bow, it's Magical Trevor, Everybody's seen that the trick is clever, Look at him there, with his leathery, leathery whip, It's made of magic, and with a little flick, Yeah yeah yeah the cow is back, Yeah yeah yeah the cow is back, Back back back from his magical journey. What did he see, in the parallel dimension? He saw beans, lots of beans, lots of beans, lots of beans, Oh, beans lots of beans, lots of beans, lots of beans, yeah yeah... Magical Trevor 2 Magical Trevor descends upon "pigeon planet", and the setting jumps to a magic show. He then pulls off the famous "sawing-in-half" trick upon a pigeon. The pigeon defecates, and the backstage curtain opens up to reveal a supermarket- specifically, Aisle Two, which is shelved with Ragu. The animation loops, instead starting from the stage. Lyrics He's back and he's got a new trick, Magical Trevor is ten times as slick, As the last time, the last time you saw him Now you can see why we really adore him You might think his new trick is sick, Sawing a pigeon in half with a stick. Look at the pigeon, now it's in two. Oh my, its rear end is having a poo. Look at the mess in aisle two. Aisle two, that's the place where we saw the Ragu There's so much Ragu... Magical Trevor 3 Overview Trevor's spaceship lands on an unnamed planet at (presumably) noon, and begins a magical trick with a chinchilla. He proceeds to cover it up in a cloak , soak it in fuel, and set it on fire. The chinchilla is recovered, unharmed, but shrunken. However, the audience is asleep, as chinchillas are revealed to be nocturnal. Then it shows Magical Trevor wearing a leather goth outfit after several other 'World of Leather' costumes. The animation loops. Lyrics Magical Trevor is here for the day, we all love him, its safe to say. It's 12 PM so he starts with a thriller, he's gonna do tricks with a chinchilla. Covers it up with his magical cloak, gets out some petrol and gives it a soak. Look out kids, he's playing with matches, he better be careful in case that cloak catches on fire. Oh no, the cloak is on fire. Its turning to ashes with our furry friend, when will this horror finally end? Oh look its okay well that was amazin', the chinchilla's just fine but now its turned into a raisin. Shame no one's watching, put this in you journal. Dear Diary, chinchillas sure are nocturnal. Check up your animal facts next time Trevor Ooh. You sure get nice coats at "World of Leather". Magical Trevor 4 Magical Trevor lands back on the same stage as seen in Magical Trevor 1 and 3 on his feet. He starts shooting pigs from his sleeve into the water that surrounds the stage. It is discovered that Trevor has a "magical" toe, and that was his secret. As he is about to pull off a trick, one pig starts to pee and Trevor is hit on the head with a beach ball. Angrily he summons a haddock-headed kraken named "Jim" who pops a lounging pig's inflatable duck. The pig starts to cry and Trevor comforts it. There is then an offer for kraken-brand fish pie. The animation loops. Lyrics Magical Trevor is back, once again He's doing tricks that will drive you insane How does he do them I wanna know How... He's got a magical toe Start of the gig Here comes the pig Look at Trev's toe It started to glow What will the trick be? Don’t let that pig pee Oh my what happened? Trev's summoned the kraken He’s causing havoc If I’m not mistaken His face is a haddock Cheer up pig Don’t you cry Special offer on fish pie Links *Weebl's Stuff page for Magical Trevor *Weebl's Stuff page for Magical Trevor 2 *Weebl's Stuff page for Magical Trevor 3 *Weebl's Stuff page for Magical Trevor 4 Category:Flash series Category:Flash cartoons Category:Music Videos